Demons Also Cry
by bloodlustdemon
Summary: The story is edited.It's mostly the same,but with some new words and even a litte fight scene.Read and review,please.There is a traitor on the lands?2 chapterRin dies and sesshoumaru cries and rin is alive?Sess&Kag's baby is born.please vote why you'll c


**Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha but i do own the remix of devils may cry.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru Can I tell you a poem. She asks. 

Sesshoumaru nods. Yay, ok here it goes. "You gave me life, when I was lifeless.

You protect me, because I'm helpless. You are a great demon lord; I am human

You are Sesshoumaru hater, of humans and hanyous. What am i? A pathetic human child. Why do you go and did what you do? Was it; that who made you go soft? What did I do to deserve this, besides giving the injured water and food? Why do you protect me?** "Does a demon lord have a heart after all? **

I love it rin, now why don't you go and gather some flowers to give to your mommy. Sesshoumaru smiles when he said that. Kagome goes out to the gardens to see what all the noise was. Rin please came back to me. Cries Sesshoumaru.

Honey what is wrong oh no rin, won't tensiega revive her? Says a very upset kagome

No the sword will not revive her! Sesshoumaru cries.

Sesshoumaru your crying this is the first time I ever seen u cry, Let it all out, It's ok to shed tears you can always cry on my shoulders, let it out. Kagome says in a calming voice

What happened to rin Sesshoumaru? Kagome asks with a sad look on her face. I have failed to saved her from boar demons I am sorry so sorry. Says a teary eye Sesshoumaru

I will tell you what happened to rin. Kagome. Sesshoumaru is crying harder now.

Flashback begins. " Rin had just finished telling me; her poem that she made for me. I was sitting by a tree and thinking what my father and I said, the last time I saw him alive. Do you have someone to protect? My father said. Then I said." I sesshoumaru have need for such a thing. That is when I heard a scream, then I saw rin running towards to me. Nevertheless, I saw a boar demons tusk want straight into her body. My rage takes over at the loss of my pup. The dumb boar demon starts to charge at me, so I killed the boar. Then I rush to rins side. She said. Do not cry for me I was happy that you save me from death, and I will always love you daddy. I said to her I love you to my pup. She smiled, and then she died and I tried to use tensiega to revive her, but the sword would not do it."

End of flashback.

"It is ok to cry, just let it all out." Kagome cries as well.

Sesshoumaru please listen to this song. Sesshoumaru nods

Sesshoumaru leans on Kagomes shoulder, and starts to cry.

_"Bless me with the _

_Leaves off of the tree _

_On it, I see the freedom rain _

_I'll steal your soul for a second chance  
You will die come what may  
Your soul makes me stronger  
In a life that breathes no longer  
Fade away in a quest for life  
Until the end, don't judge me nice_

_Praise to your father  
Blessed by water _

_Black night Dark Skies _

_The Demons cry _

_Searching for the cure for soul's demise  
Read the tears of the victim's cries  
You'll need more to kill the suffer of a  
Brother demon that's a purely wonder  
Kill before the time, kill them all  
Blast out the righteous mark  
Serving justice that dwells in me.  
Nothing comes as far as the eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
We are falling  
the night is calling  
tears inside me  
calm me down _

_Bless me with the  
leaves off of the tree  
on it, I see  
the freedom rain _

_Sesshoumaru crying starts to slow down now. _

_We are falling  
the night is calling  
she is inside me  
going down _

_Midnight calling  
live softly, slowly  
drowning with the  
love we need _

_Bless me with the  
leaves off of the tree  
on it, I see  
the freedom rain _

_Praised to my father  
blessed by the water  
Black night, dark skies  
The Demons cry" _

"Thank you kagome I fill much better. Says a calmer Sesshoumaru

"Why don't you try and use your sword again.Kagome states.

"Lord Sesshoumaru,please lend me your sword of life,i'm an angel of death,someone let those boar demons in here,rin was not suppesd to die yet.Razgriz says crying.

"Who are you,why do you look so familer to me?"Kagome asks

Razgriz kneels on one knee and says."Mine name is razgriz,Princess kagome-sama."

Who let those boar demons in here?Sesshoumaru asks.

Don't know but i vow that i'll find who ever did this will pay with there life.Razgriz says with valor and honer.

Sesshoumaru hands him his sword and says."Razgriz here is my sword.

This time the sword revives rin.

Daddy what happen to me?Rin asks.

You died sweetie.Kagome says with a tiny bit of pain.

But shouldn't you be resting since you are due to give birth anytime now? Says a concern sesshoumaru

Yes I know that I should. Kagome winch in pain as see said that.

Sesshoumaru I think it's time for the baby to be born. Says kagome with a painful look on her face.

Six hours want by before the painful screams stop.

"Kagome how are you feeling." Says a worried Sesshoumaru

"Much better, say hello to your new daughter Sesshoumaru." Says kagome with a big smile on her face

"What's her name?" Says a proud Sesshoumaru

"What was your mother's name?Kagome asks.

"Sakura why.Sesshoumaru says.

"Because i want to name our child after your mother is that,OK with you?

"Yes I think that Sakura is a good name for our child." Kagome and Sesshoumaru both agree on the name Sakura for their child.

"Sesshoumaru i've got a great gift in mind but it requires the sword of life".Razgriz says.

* * *

Authors note Demons may cry is the remix.please read and review.i'm thinking of changing the baby's name if you got any ideas what it should be please tell me,i'm also thinking of bringing rin back to life with my person and there maybe another chapter.Who let rin in,here's the names of the suspects.Jaken kikyo naruke(did i spelled that name right tell me if i didn't)or Inuyasha.Please vote.Look it's for the second chapter of this story,that's all i got to say.Who is razgriz and why did he called kagome princess instead of lady. 


End file.
